


Let's Get Away (where no one knows our name)

by sweetmelodrama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Innocent Harry, M/M, Sad Louis, alright so, and gemma and lottie are cute kids just having fun, but only at the beginning, harry loves makeup, its not described too explicitly but its there, past homophobia and abuse, they also share a room, this is basically fetus larry falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmelodrama/pseuds/sweetmelodrama
Summary: Harry and Louis are forced to spend their summer sharing a cabin with their families after Jay and Anne meet at a single mom's club. Louis has never met Harry, but he immediately dislikes the 16 year old clumsy boy who snores way too loudly. As they both struggle through the hardships of having to share a room with a stranger, Harry finds out more about Louis than he had originally bargained for.Featuring a crying Louis, an understanding Harry and lots of feelings.





	Let's Get Away (where no one knows our name)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingshlcant (lookingfortherainbow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingfortherainbow/gifts).



> wow okay so firstly, I'm truly sorry for the length of this fic. I had originally planned a lot more however finals got in the way and I wasn't able to write as much as I wanted to. As a result, this fic is a bit of a mess in terms of character development and don't worry, I'm well aware this fic is way too rushed. On that note, my biggest love to [Aubrey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzalovestommo/pseuds/hazzalovestommo) for not only being a perfect Beta as always but for all the motivation and all the advice you gave me. You're a genius.
> 
> I am gonna say though that this fic contains smut at the end as well as mentions of past homophobia and abuse, so if this is triggering for anyone, I suggest you skip this fic.
> 
> And finally, [thingshlcant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingfortherainbow/pseuds/thingshlcant) I hope you enjoy this, I tried to stick to your prompt as much as possible while also adding a few surprises (if they can be called that). And a huge shoutout to the mods of this exchange, you're all angels for doing this. Happy reading!
> 
> Title from the song "Getaway" by Syn Cole (I recommend listening to it as it represents the fic perfectly)

 

If you’d told Louis three months ago he’d be spending his summer in an abandoned cabin with the Styles family and his own, he would have laughed at your face.

If you’d _then_ told him he’d be sharing a room with the only Styles son, he would have passed out from laughing.

However, now that it was 2:00 am and he still hadn’t caught a blink of sleep because of _someone’s_ snores, he wasn’t laughing at all.

But before he got into his long list of all the things he hated about his… companion, let him provide a bit of backstory.

The first time Louis heard anything about the Styles family was on a Thursday night during dinner. His mom, Jay, had just come back from her weekly meeting with her single moms club she’d recently discovered, for single moms in the area to make friends. Louis and his sister Lottie couldn’t have been happier when Jay began to attend these meetings, as it was the first true sign that she was finally beginning to move on from their father.

Usually, Jay would just give them a quick summary of what had occurred in the meeting and the things they had discussed, but that day she had arrived home extra bubbly, and it was clear she had much more to talk about than usual.

~

_“We got a new member today darlings,” Jay smiled, after Louis had asked why she seemed so happy today._

_“That’s amazing mum what’s her name?” Lottie asked, taking a bite of rice from her plate while simultaneously trying to keep her long, pink hair from falling on her face. Louis rolled his eyes lovingly at her, before fixing his attention on Jay._

_“Her name is Anne Styles and she is the sweetest person I’ve ever met there-” Jay replied, moving her hand to her chest, further bringing the point home that she made her heart warm. “She just moved to this area with her daughter Gemma and her son Harry! She said Gemma was your age Lottie, so 14, and Harry was two years younger than Louis… so 16,”_

_“Huh, I was wondering, cause no one new has come to our year,” Louis pondered, trying to remember if he’d seen anyone new in the sophomore class. Their area was so small that there was only really one big school where everyone went, therefore eliminating the possibility that Harry went to a different school._

_“I haven’t seen anyone new in my class so she’s probably in the other one,” Lottie chimed in, picking the leftover food on her plate with a fork. She’d definitely pay more attention in school now that she knew there was a new girl._

_“Well I hope you both at least say hi to them, make them feel a bit welcomed,” Jay said, explicitly looking at Louis since she knew Lottie loved meeting new people and making new friends. Louis, on the other hand, never went past his bubble of 3 or 4 friends, for a reason unknown to Jay._

_“Yeah, yeah-” Louis murmured, lying to make his mum feel more relaxed. No way was he talking to a sophomore, he had a reputation to maintain. As the school’s soccer captain, he had to look tough, masculine and mysterious, something that made the girls fall to their knees every day. Not that he cared about them anyways, he was gay for fucks sake, but that was a secret he hadn’t told anyone but Jay and Lottie, and it was going to stay that way. Talking to Harry would certainly get him weird looks, so he was going to steer clear of him as much as possible._

_~_

And Louis had succeeded.

All the way up until the last day of school he’d managed to not see or talk to this ‘Harry’.

And now that he’d finished school forever, he’d thought he’d never have to meet him ever again.

 _Boy were you wrong,_ Louis thought to himself as he tried to contain a snort. Not only had he been forced to meet and talk to Harry, but he’d also been forced to spend 2 weeks with him and his entire family. Oh and did he mention he also had to share a room with him?

“What even is my life anymore,” Louis whispered sadly to himself as Harry’s obnoxious snores got even louder. Louis didn’t even know it was possible to snore that loudly, at this point Harry sounded more like a sleeping giant who had years of mucus piled up in his nose than a normal human being. When Louis had first talked to him, he hadn’t _sounded_ like he’d never blown his nose in his life, but who knew at this point, judging by the noises he was making by simply _breathing._ Louis was almost sure he was doing it on purpose.

Which he wouldn’t be surprised if their first encounter was anything to go by. Harry had almost seemed annoyed at Louis, which absolutely baffled the older boy. He hadn’t done anything to make Harry even slightly mad at him, so why the hell had he looked like he wanted to kill Louis? Maybe it had just been Louis’ imagination, since the situation had already been extremely awkward with their mothers practically fonding over both of them.

 _Whatever,_ Louis thought. It’s not like he cared if Harry didn’t like him.

Not at all.

***

“Morning!” Harry chirped as he entered the busy kitchen filled with everyone eating their breakfast. Louis almost groaned out loud as he held tight to his cup of coffee. He had gotten no sleep last night whatsoever, and the loud hyena that had just walked in was to blame.

“Sleep well Harry?” Jay asked Harry as he sat down beside her. _Suck up,_ Louis thought, before focusing his attention on his bowl of cereal. He didn’t mean to be so rude to Harry, but taking into account Harry’s rude glare from yesterday and last night’s fiasco, Louis felt just the slightest bit annoyed at him. Not to add, Harry had also completely charmed Jay and Lottie, fooling them to believe his winsome exterior, but Louis hadn’t fallen under the spell. He knew his calm demeanor, stupid dopey eyes, and ten thousand megawatt smile was only a ruse to help disguise his ugly personali-

“Louis!” Jay exclaimed, startling Louis from his thoughts. He lifted his glance to find the whole table staring at him. Wait… had he said that last part out loud? “We asked if you wanted to walk through the beach with Harry today?” Jay added, looking for an answer from Louis.

“Oh thank God.” Louis breathed out a sigh of relief, making Jay’s eyebrows rise to her hairline. Oh shit. “I mean, of course, I’d love to!” Louis quickly corrected, his mom eyeing him suspiciously but for the most part dismissing him as she turned back around to smile at Harry.

“There you go Harry, now you have something to do today!”

Louis mentally slapped himself for agreeing to what was probably the worst idea ever, but he would have probably _actually_ been slapped by Jay if he’d had said no. He looked over to Gemma and Lottie, who seemed to be in a deep conversation about whoever knows what. At least they were having a good time in this hell hole of a cabin, which was basically falling apart and _not_ what Louis would ever consider to be habitable for any extended amount of time.

There was a list a mile long of all the things Louis hated about the cabin. To give you a general idea it was a cabin located near the beach with 3 rooms, a living room, a kitchen and 2 bathrooms. Harry and Louis shared a room, Gemma and Lottie shared a room and Jay and Anne shared a room. The walls and floor were made of old wood that looked to be falling apart, although at least the rugs on the floor tried to hide it. There was also sand absolutely _everywhere_ , and the places it got to seemed to have no boundaries. I mean really, Louis had no clue how sand could get _inside_ his boxers. It was apparently a cabin owned by Anne that had been given to her by her mother, which explained the lack of TV, or even Wifi.

Just as Louis was basking in the thought of returning home to endless internet connection, he was interrupted by _him._ “Well Louis we better get dressed if we want to do that walk,” Harry smiled as he finished his buttered toast. _Ew,_ Louis thought as his dimples made an appearance. Those were just one more puzzle piece in trying to fool Louis into liking him, but that wasn’t going to happen.

Not if Louis could help it.

-

“So…” Harry began awkwardly as they silently trudged on the thin sand of the nearby beach. “Just graduated, huh?”

“Mhmm,” Louis replied, directing his stare at the sparkly blue sea beside them. He knew Harry was just pretending to be nice to him, but Louis also couldn’t let him know _he_ knew that so he had to at least also pretend to be nice. It made sense. To Louis at least.

“How’s it feel?” Harry asked, and Louis had to think for a second before answering. “A bit weird since you spend so long going to school, but also a bit scary, since you know, the future is right in front of you and you suddenly have to make so many important decisions.” He was a little surprised at his own honesty.

The words just seemed to want to come out of him, like they wanted him to be honest with Harry for some inexplicable reason.  

“Mmmhmm, that is true,” Harry hummed in agreement, before looking down at the sand. An awkward silence hung between the two boys, who didn’t know what else to say. Louis hated this. He hated everything single thing about this situation, being forced to talk to Harry and become his friend. There was a reason Louis didn’t like making new friends.

“Are you going to go to the same uni as any of your friends?” Harry inquired, trying to keep up the small talk between them.

“No,” Louis simply stated, not wanting to offer any further explanation than that. The last thing he wanted was to talk about those fuckers.

Clearly Harry didn’t get the message.

“Oh why not?”

Louis exhaled deeply through his nose before completely stopping and turning to look at Harry. “Because I don’t want to see those self-absorbed jackasses ever again in my life,”

Harry’s eyes widened at Louis’ bluntness, before his face contorted into one of sympathy. However he stayed silent, knowing Louis would probably hit him if he said anything else.

But that was the last thing Louis needed right now, someone’s sympathy. He wanted someone who _understood_. Besides, Harry didn’t even know the full story, and Louis was determined for it to stay that way.

So with one last brooding look he started to quickly walk again, avoiding any further eye contact with Harry, causing the younger boy to stumble over his legs to try and catch up. They spent around 20 minutes silently walking on the beach, and Louis passed the time by focusing on the warm sensation of the sand against his feet, and the cool summer breeze that helped him not start sweating like a peacock.

It was going to be a long summer.

***

And indeed it was.

The next two weeks passed slower than any two weeks Louis had ever lived in his entire life. That included the two weeks of summer soccer camp he’d been forced to go to when he was 12, where he did shitty drills for the entirety of his time there. _That’s_ how bad this was.

He had been forced to walk through mountain paths, take pictures of Anne and Jay, supervise Lottie and Gemma while they took a swim in the ocean and, worst of all, interact with Harry. Although, to Louis’ bewilderment, Harry’s attitude towards him had completely changed from the first time he’d met him.

It was almost creepy now. He was always nice to Louis, always offered to help him, never forced him to do things he didn’t want to and even gave him sympathetic looks when Lottie and Gemma bothered him for the twentieth time that day. Who even did that?

This had really only made Louis even more annoyed at him than before. Who did this kid think he was trying to befriend him? He didn’t need Saint Harry to act like his friend out of _pity_.

Also, the chances of them becoming actual good friends were slim to none. Harry was possibly the most irritating person Louis had ever met, and he could barely stand bring in the same room as him. Louis had even constructed a whole list of all the things he hated about Harry. It was, of course, updated daily.

_Things annoying about him:_

  * _most obnoxious snores I’ve ever heard in my entire life, like seriously, does he know what a Kleenex is?_
  * _leaves his socks and underwear EVERYWHERE like, this isn’t a hotel and I’m not his mom or his maid, and i’m not gonna be picking his shit up_
  * _always leaves the shower naked for fucks sake, he needs a reality check: no one wants to see his floppy, tiny dick_
  * _his annoying hoarse voice in the mornings like, are you a human or a goblin just choose man_
  * _his curls that somehow NEVER get messed up and look_ _ ~~perfect~~_ _, horrible in the wind_
  * _he takes fucking hours to shower? like what are you doing in there, showering or holding a god damn concert? which reminds me_
  * _he sings in the shower. someone needs to tell him he’s not Shakira and that his hips most certainly dont lie_
  * _his face in general, i mean he is the literal representation of a frog_
  * _honestly his personality, like stop being so damn nice to everyone. He’s never in a bad mood is he even human?_
  * _the way he chews so SLOWLY, is he a fucking turtle? and the way he sticks out his tongue jesus fucking christ_
  * _his fucking DIMPLES. oh my god, they fucking appear at the slightest movement and its like i can feel them laughing and mocking me, i swear sometimes i just want to punch him in the no-_



“Louis?” Jay shouted from the kitchen, startling Louis from his _very_ productive reading. “Come downstairs and help me with dinner please!”

“Coooooming,” Louis groaned in reply, quickly shoving his list into his suitcase before rushing down the stairs.

As soon as he reached the kitchen he heard the front door open, followed by a voice that Louis instantly recognised.

“And then I told her, it’s pronounced Ha- _iry,_ not Ha _-rree_ you know?”

Completely ignorant on how his own name was pronounced. Another thing to add to the list.

***

The first time it happened, Harry had no clue what to do. Like, at all.

He was brushing his teeth after another long day of exploring through the forest nearby. His knees were muddy, his elbows were scratched and he probably had more than a few leaves in his hair, but he couldn’t have had a better time. Well, maybe he could have, if Louis hadn’t been so grumpy the whole time they were there.

Harry had no idea why Louis seemed to be so mad at him; to Harry’s recollection he hadn’t done anything to upset the older boy, and yet Louis spent his days actively avoiding him and refusing to make eye contact. However he tried to not let Louis ruin his mood, seeing that if he did, he’d spend the whole vacation in a full on strop.

He finished brushing his teeth before heading to their bedroom, the whole house dark and silent in the late hours after bedtime. Harry hadn’t meant to stay up this late, but he’d just not been tired enough to fall asleep. He quietly pushed the door open to find Louis silently sleeping in his bed.

Shutting it silently behind him, Harry tiptoed to his bed before collapsing on it and burying himself under the covers. As he looked over to the other side of the room, he noticed that Louis looked so peaceful while sleeping. His face was relaxed, his eyelashes brushing over his cheekbones as his lips let out small puffs of air. His caramel fringe fanned over his forehead, ending in a tiny curl at the end. The moonlight streaming from the small window in the corner put silver streaks in his hair and dusted over his cheekbones in a way that made Louis look positively ethereal. He was truly a sight.

Not that that meant anything. Harry could just appreciate someone with good looks when he saw one.

After Harry decided he’d spent enough time creepily staring at Louis, he sighed before turning his body and shutting his eyelids, attempting to catch some sleep. He focused on the sound of the wind lightly blowing on the trees’ branches outside, as it was the only thing that could help him fall asleep in this place. The sound of a calming, soothing and consistent sound, whether that be an ASMR tapping video or the sound of rain hitting against the window pane.

Just when he was beginning to feel drowsy, he heard it. A soft whine that could only have come from Louis. He tried to ignore it, desperate for at least some sleep, but then it happened again. This time a bit louder.

Harry gave up and opened his eyelids, his eyes already accustomed to the darkness. He turned around and was about to tell Louis to shut it, nice guys persona be damned, when suddenly he heard a sob. Harry, completely dumbfounded,  slowly propped his body on his shoulders to see Louis better.

There was a tear slipping down his cheek.

Was Louis crying in his sleep?

“Stop-” Louis murmured, so quietly that Harry almost missed it. Now there were various tears cascading down his cheek and Harry had absolutely no idea what to do. Wasn’t it dangerous to wake up a person while they dreamt or something? And since when did Louis talk in his sleep?

“ _Please,_ stop-” Louis whined a bit louder this time, his head thrashing from side to side; and shit he was full on sweating now. Harry slowly got up from his bed, creeping his way closer to Louis’ bed without making a noise. Louis was now gripping onto the sheets, with a frown on his face and more tears falling down his cheeks.

“No please- _No!”_

“Louis!” Harry quietly exclaimed, not wanting to wake up every single person in the house. However Louis did nothing, instead kept on sobbing while murmuring soft _please’s_ and _stop’s._ Harry was now getting worried, red lights going off in his brain as to what his roommate could possibly be dreaming of right now that was causing him so much distress.

“Louis!” Harry said, a bit louder this time while simultaneously shaking Louis’ shoulders. That did the trick. Louis gasped awake and sat up faster than Harry could blink. Louis didn’t realise Harry was there until he looked up and saw a green pair of eyes staring at him worriedly.

“Shit Harry!” Louis exclaimed, his hands flying to his face to wipe the remaining tears, in an attempt to not let Harry see he’d been crying. Too late. “What the hell are you doing?”

“You were crying in your sleep and murmuring stuff, I thought you might be having a nightmare or som-” Harry whispered, his thumbs nervously twitching. He didn’t want Louis to get mad at him, he’d just wanted to help.

“I don’t _get_ fucking nightmares Harry and I wasn’t _crying._ ” Louis sneered, with a frown on his face. Harry slowly backed away to his bed, since he figured Louis clearly wanted space.

“Louis it’s okay if you do, maybe you could tell me what’s bothering you? I can hel-”

“YOU CAN’T FUCKING HELP HARRY!” Louis screamed, and _shit,_ it was a miracle their mothers hadn’t come running into their room from all the yelling. Right as Harry was about to say something to comfort the older boy, Louis stood up from his bed and barged outside the room, closing the door with a loud _thump._

“Well that could have gone better,” Harry whispered, still staring at the closed door. Why the hell had Louis reacted like that? Harry had only wanted to help. With a defeated sigh, Harry got under the covers and closed his eyes. He’d at least _try_ to get some sleep.

It became hard when tears threatened to fall down his cheeks.

However this time, there was no one there to comfort him.

***

They never mentioned that night again.

In fact, they both completely pretend it never happened in the first place, but both of them seem to prefer it this way.

Louis, for one, absolutely prefers it this way. The last thing he wants to do is explain his fucked up childhood to Harry. So, he keeps on going with his daily life, avoiding any sort of interaction with Harry. He convinces himself it’s for the best, that this way it’ll hurt less, and they’ll be able to finish their little ‘vacation’, without any more problems.

He doesn’t do a very good job of it, but nevertheless, he does it anyway.

That is, until around a week after the… incident.

Look, the truth was, Louis wasn’t even meant to be at the cabin, he was _supposed_ to have gone with Anne and Jay to grocery shop but _somehow,_ he had slept in and they had left him behind.

Right now, he had just finished his bowl of cereal and was heading upstairs to his room to change, and maybe take a shower, depending on his mood. Just as he was debating whether he should wash the greasy mess that was currently his hair, he passed Lottie’s and Gemma’s room.

They were giggling, however their giggles were mixed with a slight less girly laugh. Louis, out of curiosity, frowned and stopped right outside their door, peeking into the room through the sliver of the door. His suspicions were confirmed as he saw Harry’s back facing towards him, the three of them sitting on the floor and the girls sitting in front of Harry.

What the hell where they doing?

“You’re gonna look _so_ pretty!” Lottie exclaimed, while raising her hand to Harry’s face, with her small tongue poking out of her mouth. Louis had no idea what they were doing as everything was hidden by Harry’s back, and it was causing his curiosity to spike to unnatural levels.

“Oh I know I am, I mean, how could I not with your skills!” Harry replied, causing a snort out of both the girls. They seemed to be having the best time, and even Louis, who didn’t even know what was going on, couldn’t help but smile.

As annoying as Harry could be, Louis could admit he was absolutely amazing with kids.

A small minute of silence passed where Lottie and Gemma looked at Harry’s face with a concentrated look. “Something’s missing…” Gemma pondered, her finger lightly tapping her lips.

Lottie’s glance went all over Harry’s face before landing on a specific spot unknown to Louis. Her face lit up at the same time as a gasp passed her lips. “I’ve got it!”

Louis watched her from the shadows get up and grab something from her nightstand before sitting back down. He still had no clue what was going on, although he had some assumptions. However, he wouldn’t believe them until he saw it.

He heard a _plop_ before Lottie reached towards Harry’s face for a few seconds, before pulling back with a satisfied grin.

“Oh that’s perfect!” Gemma gasped, shocked at Lottie’s brilliant idea.

“Do I get to see now?” Harry laughed, receiving an affirming nod from both the girls. When he stood to go look at himself in the mirror beside the closet; that’s when Louis saw it. His assumptions had been right.

Harry had makeup on. And not just a little bit of it, but quite a lot of it. It was clear the girls had gone full out, and Louis, was completely agape.

Harry had glittery, light pink eyeshadow on, which made his green eyes completely pop out, making them look even brighter than normal. There was mascara (including a few clumps of it) coating his beautiful, long eyelashes and a light blush highlighting his pale cheeks. Finally, there was also pink lip gloss on his lips, making them shine and look absolutely kissable.

“Oh wow girls, that’s just amazing,” Harry said while observing himself in the small, dirty mirror. “You both are naturals!”

Lottie and Gemma both laughed at Harry’s statement, and Louis couldn’t help but be a bit endeared. It was clearly a lie, if the pink eyeshadow on his eyebrows was anything to go by.

And yet, somehow, Harry pulled it off perfectly.

“I love it…” Louis heard Harry whisper really softly, before the young boy touched his lips lightly with his fingertips. Louis could _feel_ his insides melting at the sight of Harry looking so happy when he had the cheapest, most driest kid’s makeup on.

 “I’m going to have to ask both of you to do this more often,” he said jokingly to the giggling girls, yet Louis knew it wasn't a joke. Harry really liked makeup, and Louis, well, any hatred he had for Harry completely faded away.

Harry was the prettiest boy Louis had ever seen.

Louis quickly left after that, too afraid of being caught spying on them. He closed his bedroom door behind him and leaned on it, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, in an attempt to calm his beating heart.

He felt a smile crawl its way into his lips and he couldn't help but give into it as he recalled the image of Harry, with his makeup, shining brighter than the sun.

***

A few days passed and Louis never saw Harry with makeup ever again.

He tried not to be disappointed, because he really shouldn’t care about Harry, especially about what he decides to do in his free time. It doesn’t work. In fact, he found himself doing more and more things with Harry, and he began to think he wouldn’t mind becoming friends with him.

And that is how he ended up where he is now, out with the whole family, _fishing_.

And not just normal, fun fishing, but fishing in the dirtiest lake Louis has ever seen, filled with moss and dirt. He’s pretty sure no fish would be stupid enough to choose this as their home. Which is why when Anne and Jay sit with the girls on a picnic blanket, he leans back on his chair and relaxes, forgetting the fishing rod in front of him.

Harry and him are both sitting on chairs with a fishing rod in front of them as they wait for a fish to bite. It’s been almost an hour, and there still hasn’t been even the slightest movement, confirming Louis’ theory about this lake being inhabitable.

“This is taking too long!” Gemma groans before collapsing on the blanket, and Louis agrees with a nod. The only thing entertaining about this whole situation is being able to see Harry’s pouty face as he stares into the lake, clearly sad that they’re not gonna fish anything.

“Don’t be so pessimistic, Gemma! Fishing is a waiting game,” Jay points out, popping a blueberry into her mouth. The two girls whine, causing a small giggle to fall from Jay’s lips. Louis, however, does not laugh. In fact he’s quite tired of being in the sun for so long his hair feels like it's on fire and his skin is about to melt off from his body.

“This is torture, can we please leave mom?” Louis complains, leaning his head back on the chair. He’s roasting and hungry, and clearly fishing in this lake (if it can even be called that) was the worst idea anyone has ever had.

“Absolutely not Louis, and will you please put on some damn sunscreen, you’re gonna get burnt!” Jay glares at Louis, however no matter how many times she tells Louis to do things, he never does. It’s almost as if it were Louis’ nature to be rebellious. She wonders where he got that trait from. (She doesn’t, it’s clearly from his damn father).

“No I’ll be fine mom I’ve never gotten burnt in my life,” Louis replies, as if that meant he was immune to sunburns. For him it totally did, and he’d rather lose his pride than have stick, slimmy cream put on him by his _mom._ Especially, not in front of Harry, who by the way is trying to hide a smile after listening to Louis and Jay’s bickering.

Normally, Louis would make up a snarky comment at Harry for laughing, however he can’t bring himself to do that right now. His mind seems to be too preoccupied with the melody of Harry’s giggles. Not that he’s endeared, no, absolutely not.

“And will you grab the fishing rod Louis? I don’t want it flying off if a fish bites!” Jay says, and Louis rolls his eyes but otherwise, this time, does as his mother says. This is Anne’s rod, and it would be rude if Louis ended up losing or breaking it. In the corner of his eye he catches Harry once again giggling and smiling, and he himself has to fight a grin from his face. Harry’s a little shit. “Holding won’t do anything mom, it’s not as if a fish-”

“AHH!” Louis screams, as his arm is suddenly yanked. He pulls back on the rod as hard as he can, as he plants his heels into the ground to not go flying off.

“We’ve got one!” Lottie exclaims, and suddenly everyone is watching him struggle to reel in a fish, and _wow_ no one even offers to help. In fact they all break into a series of giggles, and Louis swears he can see Jay take out her camera and take a picture of him. Meanwhile, Louis is here mustering all his strength to fight a damn _fish_ and holy shit, since when did fish become so strong.

Louis can feel his hands begin to slip because of his sweaty palms and fuck, this is all because of the sun. Why the hell did it have to be so hot out?

“Come on Louis it’s just a fish!” Lottie sighs as her brother continues to struggle to catch the fish. In her point of view, he seems to be losing the battle. Louis almost drops the rod to tackle Lottie to the ground, however, it isn’t her that causes him to lose all his concentration.

No, in fact, it’s the only person who could make Louis’ heart skip a beat like that. And he has brown curly locks and bright green eyes. “Damn Lou, didn’t know you had _those_ biceps,”

_SPLASH!_

Louis is yanked into the disgusting lake, and he immediately closes his eyes as he’s submerged into what’s probably the dirtiest place on earth. He feels around a few plants before pushing himself off of the bed of the lake to the surface. As he rises he’s blinded by a flash, which is of course, Jay taking a picture of him. Covered in mud. They all laugh even harder as Louis rises filled with mud and dirty _everywhere,_ and Louis almost dies right there and then as Harry offers him a hand.

When he thought it couldn’t get worse, he fails to grasp Harry’s hand and falls back into the water, and he swears he can see Lottie collapsing from laughter.

Louis decides right there and then, that he is never leaving the cabin ever again until the day they leave.

-

When they arrive home Louis goes straight to the shower to scrub his skin until he bleeds. He’s never felt more disgusting in his entire life, in fact, he washes his hair three times before it finally begins to feel like normal. “Stupid fucking fish,” he mutters to himself as he squeezes another blob of shampoo onto his palm. The day couldn’t have gone any worse.

He realises he’s wrong, when he walks into his room shirtless and Harry gasps. “Louis your back!”

“What’s wrong curly, you jealous?” Louis smirks as he sits down on his bed with a _plof_. To his utter surprise, Harry snorts. “Not particularly no… you’re completely sunburned!”

And that is how they end up with Louis lying facing down on his bed while Harry massages aloe vera onto his back. With Harry’s soft strokes running up and down his back, Louis thinks he could get used to this, and that maybe not putting on sunscreen had been his smartest choice yet.

 _Definitely,_ Louis thinks, as Harry’s thumb massages Louis’ upper back, causing the older boy’s eyes to flutter shut and sigh. _This is fine,_ he thinks, as more aloe vera is put on his back. He could totally be friends with Harry if this is one of the benefits. He can handle him, until they finally leave this place and part ways forever.

He can do this.

***

_Slap!_

_“You’re fucking gay!? That’s fucking disgusting dude!”_

_A punch._

_“You playing fucking soccer bro, fuck that makes me sick!”_

_A kick._

_“To think I change in front of you! Fuck you, you faggot!”_

_Another punch._

_Blood._

_“You better not tell fucking anyone! Imagine what they’d do if anyone found out the soccer captain was gay!”_

_Dizziness._

_The floor._

_“You tell anyone and you’re dead Tomlinson! I better not hear this shit again!”_

_Another kick._

_Another bruise._

_Another punch._

_More blood._

_Darkness._

“LOUIS!”

Louis jumps awake, to find the worried face of the one and only Harry Styles looking down at him. And no, this can’t be happening again. Not after everything that had happened since then. “Louis you were full on screaming!” Harry exclaimed, his eyebrows up near his hairline and his eyes glassy.

Louis turned his face in silent, away from Harry, to subtlety wipe the wetness he felt on his cheeks. Why did this have to happen to him again? And why did Harry have to be so nosy all the damn time? “It’s nothing Harry leave me alone,”

“Louis I’ve never seen you like that, you’re clearly not okay!” Harry cried out, his hands flying to grip on his curls. It was way too late for this. Or early. Whatever.

“Harry, go to sleep,” Louis sighed, turning to look at the dark shadow that was Harry. He was just so tired of everything. The hiding. The lying. The pain. The memories that haunted his dreams even now. Even in pitch darkness Harry’s eyes could still be seen shining, glimmering, full of concern and worry. And it was all for Louis. Louis, the fucking friendless faggot that had nothing to offer. Louis, who’s confidence was broken that afternoon when he was fourteen. Louis, who spent so long building a barrier from the outside world, only for a sixteen year old boy to rip it to shreds in less than a month.

It was all Harry’s fault, Louis thought. Hie had let his walls come down for Harry and now his nightmares had come back. “I don’t want to talk about it Harry-”

“Louis I want to help you!” Harry interrupted, filled with desperation.

“You can’t help!” Louis persisted, his hands gripping onto the sheets as more tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. He can’t do this right now. He’s too tired. Too tired to fight Harry, too tired to try to make him understand.

“Let me try!” Harry pleaded, not moving away from the side of Louis’ bed. Almost closing him in.

He can’t do this right now.

Tears spill.

“I can’t-” Louis sobbed, his head throbbing and spinning. His eyes shut tight as he felt the stream of tears start to go down his face. He doesn’t dare to look at Harry, let him see him in such a vulnerable, so he curls his body into a ball, his last attempt in protecting himself.

“Please, Louis,” Harry whispered, placing a hand softly on Louis’ back, sweaty from the nightmare. Louis barely hears him, barely feels him. His ears are ringing and his body feels like it’s a bomb threatening to explode.

_Another punch._

_“Faggot!”_

“Louis please-”

_A kick._

_“You’re fucking disgusting!”_

“Louis-”

_“If you ever mention this I’ll send you to the fucking hospital!”_

“Please-”

“STOP!” Louis screamed before starting to sob, letting out the most inhuman sounds he’d ever heard in his life. He didn’t feel Harry’s arms wrapping around his shaking body, didn’t feel Harry’s tears falling on his shoulder. Didn’t hear Harry’s shushing and quiet whispers, “Shh Louis it’s okay, you’re okay, just breathe-”

Louis doesn’t know how long they stayed like that, with Harry arms around him as he broke down like he never had before. Louis was so confused, didn’t understand why after all these years he was still so affected by something so _stupid._ Stan was a fucking asshole and an idiot… but he caused some serious fucking damage.

When he was able to reduce his sobs to quiet whimpers, he felt Harry leave and walk to his own bed. After all that pleading, he’d just… walked away. Given Louis what he had asked for; _space_. Louis stared at him, silent tears still falling as Harry got under his covers, while not breaking eye contact with Louis.

Harry had done all that without expecting anything in return. Hugged Louis until he was able to finally breathe again when there was nothing in it for him. Well, maybe there was. Respect. Trust. Love.

“I’m gay Harry,” Louis whispered, looking down so that he didn’t have to see Harry’s reaction. He didn’t want to say anything, but it was only fair to give Harry an explanation after all that he’d done to help Louis feel safe.

“The nightmare is a flashback,” Louis gulped, his voice threatening to crack. Harry hadn’t moved at all, if the complete silence in the room was anything to go by. However, Louis kept on going. He had started this and he was going to finish it, just wanting to explain it once so as to never have to talk about it again.

“When I was 14 I came out to one of my friends… and he ended up being really homophobic… he beat me up and I ended up not attending school for a week, faking being sick to my mom.” Louis added, hearing a slight gasp from Harry. God knew what that meant.

“I told my mom years later… but there was nothing she could do after so much time had passed… and that’s basically what I’ve been dreaming about.”

Without sparing a glance at Harry, Louis walked out of the room, unable to stay any longer.

***

Louis runs to the beach.

Runs until he can’t go any further, runs until his lungs burning and his muscles are aching with exhaustion. Runs until the pain goes away. He breathes deeply before collapsing on the sand, facing up to the stars. He stares at them shining brightly, silently wishing to be in their place. To be completely free from any worries or troubles.

To be free.

***

He heads back when the sun begins to rise, whatever hour that is. He quietly opens the door before slipping in, heading straight to his room. Luckily, Harry is still sleeping, or at least Louis thinks he is, as he can’t see his face.

He heads straight to his bed and quickly changes, leaving his pyjamas rumpled on his bed. After that, he heads straight to the empty kitchen and prepares himself a bowl of cereal. His head is currently a whirlwind of chaos but at least his cheeks are finally dry. He can’t believe he actually told Harry his deepest secret. Harry, a boy he met a month ago. There has to be something wrong with Louis.

He can’t even imagine what Harry probably thinks of him. He’s probably disgusted by Louis, for being such a fucking _faggot._ Such a creep. Luckily, before Louis’ eyes are able to threaten him with tears, Jay and Anne walk into the kitchen.

“Louis darling! You’re an early riser!” Anne says, planting a kiss on Louis’ head. Louis forces a smile, however Jay doesn’t look at all convinced. She knows Louis has never in his entire life woken up early unless he was forced to, which is probably why she looks so alarmed.

“Louis, can I talk to you for a second?”

Great. It must be a super power all moms have, to be able to tell when their child is upset.

“Sure thing, mom,” Louis sighs defeated, he knows he’s now gonna have to tell Jay absolutely everything. Louis has no idea what her reaction is going to be.

Jay nods at Anne before signaling for Louis to follow her to the living room, that is luckily empty. Lottie and Gemma must still be asleep, Louis thinks, since they’re usually always in here playing. They both sit down on the sofa, an awkward silence settling between them.

“What’s wrong Louis?” Jay eventually asks, her hands reaching out to grab Louis’ as a sign of comfort. Louis looks down at the ground; he can’t meet his mom’s gaze, can’t bear to see her look of disappointment when he tells her what happened. However, he still needs to tell her. This is Jay, the person Louis has always ran to for help. He knows he can trust her with anything.

So, mustering all his courage, Louis begins. “I’ve been having these, um, nightmares lately,” He can’t do this. He needs to though, he’s already disappointed one person, he can’t afford to disappoint his mom.

It’s as if Jay can sense his thoughts, as she gives a little squeeze to Louis’ hands. She’s sending a message to Louis, an _I’m here, you’re okay and I love you._ He can do this.

“They’re about, you know, _that_ night, and so I’ve been crying in my sleep… and well Harry has been hearing me… and long story short, I told him everything… but I ended up running away. And I have no idea what he thinks of me now,” he said as he stared at his lap.

Louis looks up to Jay to see a smile on her face, and that’s weird, she isn’t mad. Louis barely  has time to breathe before she crushes him into a hug. And he can’t help it. He chokes up and presses his face to his mom’s shoulder, giving him a feeling of security and love.

“Louis love, you have nothing to be ashamed about,” Jay begins, breaking the hug but staying close to Louis. “I’m glad you told me, I thought it was going to be something much worse!”

“But it is bad mom, I told him everything and now he probably hates m-”

“Louis,” Jay interrupts Louis, shifting his attention away from his hands and onto her. “Has he ever said that?”

“Well no but-”

“Then I think you need to give that boy a chance.”

Louis frowns. He’d never thought about it that way. He’d just assumed Harry would hate him, and now that his mom had said it, he realised he hadn’t been fair to Harry. He needed to fix that. “So what do I do now?”

“Um… how about you apologise and you boys have a sleepover at the beach? That way Anne’s tent and sleeping bags can finally be put to use,” Jay replies with a soft smile, squeezing Louis’ hand. Louis just smiles back at his beautiful mother, and wonders how he was so lucky to have gotten her as his mother.

***

When Louis walks into their room, Harry is in there silently reading a book.

He looks up as soon as he hears Louis come in, and his look of pure _pain_ almost makes Louis run to him and comfort him. However, he can’t do that. Not when he has so much explaining to do. “Harry I- I’ve come to talk”

Harry raises his eyebrows expectantly and Louis sighs, slowly walking up to his bed. “May I?” he asks motioning to the bed, receiving a small nod from Harry. Louis sits down, keeping a safe distance between them as Harry puts away the book and straightens his posture.

As if he wants to hear everything Louis wanted to say.

God, Louis’ screwed up real bad.

“Um, how do I start this... well I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for _all_ of this,” he begins, brushing his fringe away with his hand. “I was just… so scared and stressed and I shouldn’t have reacted so rudely… I’m so sorry.”

Louis looks up to Harry to catch him staring at his hands. After a moment of silence, he adds, “It’s okay if you don’t want to forgive me, I just wanted to apologise for everything.”

“That’s not it Louis,” Harry interrupts him, finally looking up to Louis. He looks so pretty and vulnerable, Louis’ heart skips a beat. He doesn’t stop to think what that may mean. “I just… why didn’t you tell me before? I would have tried to help you, comfort you, but you kept on pushing me away-”

“I’m so sorry Harry… I guess I was just afraid, you know, for all I know you could have been homophobic… and I’ve never told that story to anyone but my mom, I was just scared.”

Harry reaches out to put his hand over Louis’, a silent comforting sign, as if he understands the feeling Louis is describing. “I get that Louis and I forgive you, and I’m sorry for being so nosy and pushy.” Harry says with a small smile, earning a shake from Louis’ head.

“You’re not nosy at all Harry… you care about people and want to make them happy. That’s completely different,” Louis whispers, meeting Harry’s soft eyes. “And I couldn’t be happier now that I told you the story… I feel, more relieved now.”

“Louis I want you to know I’d never judge you like that… and I think you’re so brave for doing that,” Harry replies, giving Louis a lopsided smile and showing one of his dimples. Louis can’t even remember why he was ever annoyed at them. He adores them now.

When a small awkward silence passes, Louis has the courage to speak up again. “Harry? Would you maybe, like to go camping with me tonight? Your mom said she has a tent we can use and-”

“Louis?” Harry interrupts, causing Louis to shut up and look at him. “I’d absolutely love too,”

And when Louis feels butterflies enter his stomach, he thinks he may have fallen for Harry Styles. He doesn’t know how, when or where, but he has, and that alone makes him smile.

***

The sand is freezing cold at night, Louis learns.

Harry and him are trudging to the end of the beach in a comfortable silence, the only sound present being the waves crashing against the shore. Louis was grateful Harry had forgiven him so easily, because he really was just… a mess right now. This month had been a whirlwind of emotions and feelings and he needed a break. Thank god Harry was willing to give it to him.

“I think this is a good place,” Louis says with a sigh, as they reach the end of the beach. He drops the tent on the sand carelessly before sitting down. “Are you already tired Louis? We barely walked!” Harry laughs with a lopsided smile.

Louis rolls his eyes and playfully throws a pile of sand to his legs. “Oh shut it, Curly. Go set up the tent.”

Harry snickers and sets up the tent alone, as they had already established Louis would only make a mess if he tried to help him. Louis admires him discreetly as he works, and he can’t help but think about how much has changed between them over the past three weeks.

Louis went from stupidly making a list of all the things he secretly loved about Harry to telling him his deepest secrets and then becoming friends. And now he was watching Harry, with his clumsy limbs, try to set up a tent while simultaneously trying to fight against the wind. Oh, it was remarkable how things could change so quickly.

“Alright Louis,” Harry begins after he finally finished setting up the tent. “Time to go inside,”

Louis laughs but nevertheless follows Harry into the small tent and collapses beside him on their sleeping bags. In the time it had taken to walk and set up everything the sun had set and had been replaced by the moon, leaving both Harry and Louis shrouded in shadows.

“Gosh it’s cold,” Louis shivers, quickly getting under the cover of the sleeping bag, earning a laugh from Harry. “You’re always so cold,” Harry comments, watching Louis settle after beginning to get some warmth.

“No I’m not!”

“You totally are! Even back in the cabin you’re always covered under mountains of blankets!”

Harry snickers, getting a pinch from Louis. “You creep how do you even know that!” Louis exclaims teasingly. However to Louis’ surprise, Harry blushes a dark shade of red and diverts his gaze down to his hands. “Wow curly, I didn’t know you watched me as I sleep!”

“Heyyyyy,” Harry whines with the cutest pout Louis has ever seen. “I just struggle with falling asleep!”

“Mmmhmmm,” Louis agrees with the most sarcastic tone he can muster. Harry shakes his head with a small smile forming on his face, before also finally getting inside his own sleeping bag. “Shush it I’m trying to sleep,” he yawns, closing his eyes and pretending to snore.

“Now that’s bullshit,” Louis replies, before also settling himself to sleep. A comfortable silence falls between the two boys, any awkwardness completely having vanished. Just as Louis begins to think Harry has fallen asleep, Harry turns his body to look at Louis. “Louis?”

“Yeah Haz?” Louis replies with a curious tone. He has no idea where the nickname came from but he’s too tired to even begin to think about that.

“I just wanted to say… I’m really glad you told me what was bothering you… and there was no need to apologise.”

And woah, that was not what Louis had been expecting Harry to say.

“Oh, um,” Louis begins, he can feel his cheeks heating up. “No problem, and yeah I kind of did need to apologise. I’m so sorry for lashing out to you… I guess I was just scared.” Louis has no idea where this vulnerability is even coming from, but somehow, he feels like he can tell Harry anything, and he’d always be okay with it.

“It’s okay Louis… It was a real brave thing to do,” Harry whispers, and even in complete darkness, Louis can still see his green eyes shining, looking at him with sympathy but mostly understandment.

“Thank you Harry,” he softly replies, earning a small smile from Harry before the boy turns back around to catch some sleep. That was… unexpected, Louis thinks as he stares at Harry’s back. Unexpected… but, nice. Very nice.

Harry had turned out to be the opposite Louis had originally thought. He was nice, considerate, understanding and caring. Louis felt his heart flutter as he thought about their conversation. _It was a real brave thing to do._ No one had ever called Louis brave.

Harry eventually begins to snore, and Louis this time, is actually endeared. He has no idea how we went from hating his snoring with a passion to… finding them endearing, but he decides not to ponder on it for too long.

He tries to shut his eyes to sleep but he finds himself unable to even get drowsy. There’s a feeling in his chest that just won’t let him rest, and Louis thinks he has a good idea what to do to get rid of it. He doesn’t even think about it as he begins to whisper to the snoring Harry.

“I think, amidst all the chaos, and the petty fighting… I may have fallen in love with you Harry. With your curls, your snores, your eyes, your dimples, your laugh… I think you have me wrapped around your little finger.”

Louis falls asleep after that. He never sees Harry’s tiny smile, indicating the young boy is still wide awake.

***

Louis is woken up to someone stroking his hair.

He sighs into the touch and opens his eyes without even processing what he’s doing. He sees a blurry Harry above him, however as soon as Harry sees him wake up, he springs back. Louis immediately misses his touch.

“Harry?” Louis groans, before blinking a few times to get used to the light that’s coming in through the thin material of the tent. As Harry comes into focus, Louis notices how red his face is (he also notices how beautiful he looks freshly woken up, with messy curls and tired eyes, but that goes without saying).

“Louis, hi, good morning,” Harry replies nervously, at least Louis thinks, as the younger boy is twiddling his thumbs, a habit he only does when he’s nervous or worried. Don’t ask Louis how he knows this.

“You okay?” Louis asks as he sits up, pushing the sleeping bag down to his ankles.

“Um… I don’t really know how to say this…” Harry stutters, before shutting up and thinking for a second. “Should I do something stupid?” he adds, making Louis’ eyebrows shoot to his hairline.

“That’s a weird question, but, I guess yes?” Louis frowns, not really knowing what Harry is referring to by ‘something stupid’.

He finds out three seconds later, when Harry crashes his lips to Louis’.

Louis heart immediately bursts as he moaned into the kiss, his hands flying to grab onto Harry’s curls. His mind is a mess of _holy shit what is happening, I’m kissing Harry Styles,_ but he ignores it as he tilts his face and collides his tongue with Harry’s. He scoots closer to Harry as he feels him wrap his arms around Louis’ neck.

He can’t even begin to process this whole situation. The boy he likes, _loves,_ is kissing him with his irresistible lips and he’s amazing and Louis decides this must be a dream. As he inhales he can fucking _smell_ Harry, who although just woken up, smells like roses and pink (don’t ask Louis how Harry can smell like a colour, he just _does_ ).

Louis swallows one of Harry’s moans and he can’t help it, he feels his cock thickening under his pants. That’s when he realises _this isn’t okay, Harry is straight, he’s sixteen and you’re hard._ Suddenly he panics and abruptly ends the kiss, opening his eyes to stare at Harry’s flushed face and blown out eyes. _Holy shit._

An awkward short silence follows before the two boys start talking at the same time “I’m so sorry-”. They both stop and Harry begins “you go first,” at the same time as Louis says “you can go first-.” They both chuckle, and Louis watches as Harry’s eyes twinkle as if they were actually letting out their own light. He motions for Harry to go first with a small hand gesture.

“I’m so sorry for not asking for your permission to kiss you Louis I just heard you last night and I was so _happy_ but also confused and-”

“Wait you heard me last night?” Louis interrupts, blood rushing to his face. _Oh fuck._

“Um… yeah,” Harry sighs, looking up to Louis. “Harry I’m sorry I never meant for you to hear that I know you’re straight and I’m sorry for pressuring you I-” Louis begins, and shit, he feels awful, Harry had kissed him because he felt that he had to after Louis basically confessed he was in love with him.

“No! Oh my god!” Harry interrupts this time, a hand flying out to touch Louis’ arm. “Louis I’m… I’m gay,”

Louis stares at Harry blankly, before his mind even begins to comprehend what just came out of his mouth. “You’re… gay?” he stutters, his expression full of disbelief. _Harry is gay? The boy that walked around with his cock out in front of me is gay? The boy that heard me confessing my love to him is gay?_ “Wait this isn’t because you feel pressured to say that or anything right?”

“No! Oh my god Louis I’d never lie to you I promise… and um, I wanted to tell you that I liked you back, which is why I kissed you.. but um yeah I’m sorry-”

“You like me?”

Harry looks up at a shocked Louis, and he can’t help but wonder how someone _couldn’t_ like him, with his feathery soft hair and his piercing blue eyes. “Of course I do Lou- I’ve been pinning over you for _weeks_ now, but you were just so distant so I-”

He’s interrupted by Louis kissing him hard, causing his insides to melt.

“I love you so much Harry,” Louis whispers while looking at Harry, so close their noses are touching. He has no idea how he spent so long being mean to Harry, completely ignoring and rejecting him. He had been a completely idiot.

“Love you too,” Harry replies, so softly Louis barely hears him even though he couldn’t be closer to Harry. Louis feels his eyes start to burn, so he quickly closes them and gives a tender kiss to Harry. This kiss is different to their last two, this one is a declaration of love. An _I’m here, I love you and I’m going to take care of you._

Louis breaks the kiss a bit too quickly for Harry’s liking, so the younger boy quickly re-attaches their lips with as much passion as he can muster. Louis downright groans and reciprocates with equal force, his hands moving to grip tightly onto Harry's curls.

"Harry-" Louis stutters, as Harry pushes him backwards until his back hits the sleeping bag. Harry follows him downwards and ends up on top of Louis, their chests perfectly aligned, and Louis could _feel_ Harry's rushing heart beating.

As Harry's hand trails up to rest on Louis' waist, Louis delicately leans back to look at Harry's blown out eyes. They're both getting hard but there's no way Louis is doing anything about that until they talk about it. He's the adult here, and he's going to act like it.

"Harry- hey," Louis begins, Harry suddenly taking the moment to start planting a trail of kisses down his neck. "Harry wait, we need to talk,"

Harry mumbles and begrudgingly lifts his head to look at Louis with a pout. "Do you not want me?", and gosh Louis can almost picture his own heart breaking, because that's the last thing he wanted Harry to think

"No! Of course I do-" Louis exclaims, a hand rushing to stroke Harry' cheek. "We just need to talk if anything is going to happen Harry… I need you to feel comfortable and safe."

"Oh," Harry gasps, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red, and Louis feels his heart grow a pair of wings and fly straight to Harry's chest. Gods he wants to give Harry the world, although if he’s being honest, not even that would be enough to match Harry's worth.

"Well, um… I'm a virgin, so I don't really know what to do and-"

"Harry," Louis stops him, as Harry starts to freak out. "We're not gonna do anything you don't want to, alright?"

That earns him a smile from Harry, and Louis can't help but move the hand that was resting on Harry's cheek to his lips. What he doesn't expect, is the light pressure of Harry's lips pressing into his palm. Harry even closes his eyes, as if he's putting his all into that tiny kiss.

"I want everything with you," Harry mumbles against his palm, and Louis, is absolutely speechless. He has never felt so strongly about a person until now, he didn't even know it was _possible_ to feel this way about a _boy,_ a sweet, innocent, 16 year old boy. And as Harry opens his eyes and green meets blue, Louis feels all his planets finally aligning.

"Are you sure?" Louis whispers, moving his hand to the back of Harry's neck to pull him into an eskimo kiss.

"Always," Harry replies, giving Louis the most beautiful lopsided smile the older boy has ever seen. Louis, to stop himself from crying, closes his eyes and joins their lips together, easing the pain in his heart for a few short seconds.

"But um-" Harry begins, "I'm gonna warn you I'm hairy, and not um… big, and I still have baby fat and I probably smell-”

And _shit,_ it finally sinks into Louis that Harry is a virgin, and _of course_ he’s self-conscious, he’s never done anything like this before. And yet, he’s still willing to give away all his innocence to Louis, even after how much of a bitch Louis was to him. “Hey, hey, hey,” Louis interrupts, keeping their foreheads touching.

“You’re the most beautiful human being I’ve ever met Haz, you have nothing to be ashamed about.”

Harry gulps, and gives Louis a weak nod of agreement, as if he’s still not entirely convinced. And well, this has changed the entire ballgame for Louis. It’s no longer about doing it carefully but quick, it’s turned into something absolutely different. Now, it’s Louis’ mission to convince Harry he’s the most valuable creature on this Earth.

Because in Louis’ eyes, he is - and he’s going to treat him like a king.

This time, it’s Louis pushing Harry backwards, so the young boy ends up tucked beneath him. Harry gasps as Louis reconnects their lips, and Louis takes this moment to try to memorise every single curve of Harry’s lips, the feeling of his silky tongue shyly meeting Louis’, as if he’s not really confident in what he’s doing. Oh, how Louis wants to devote his life to this boy.

He feels fingers delicately trailing down his torso, until they’re grabbing onto his shirt and pulling it off in one swift motion. Louis feels goose bumps appear on his skin as its exposed to the cool air, however it’s all worth it when he feels Harry’s hands running all over his torso, touching and exploring every inch of skin exposed.

When Louis breaks the kiss, he waits a second for Harry to catch his breath before he moves on to kiss his neck, and in that moment, he sees Harry hungrily looking at his chest. Harry immediately looks away when he realises he’s been caught, his cheeks blushing the same shade as his swollen lips. As if he’s been caught doing something shameful.

“Hey,” Louis whispers, using one hand to tilt Harry’s chin upwards to meet his gaze. “You’re beautiful.”

And for that smile, Louis would take all the homophobia in the world.

Satisfied, Louis begins to trail light kisses down Harry’s neck, finding Harry’s skin too delicate and perfect to ruin with purple hickeys. Harry, moves his hands to rest on Louis’ back, before running up and tangling them in his hair, tugging a bit and owning a small moan from Louis.

When Louis reaches Harry’s collarbones, he reaches down to the bottom of his shirt, silently asking for Harry’s permission with a glance to remove the article of clothing. Harry nods, and now his milky skin is exposed, contrasting with Louis’ more tan and golden skin.

As Louis stops for a moment to admire Harry, he sees the young boy squirm, and wow. _He’s probably uncomfortable with you silently staring at him like you’re judging him you idiot._ He meets Harry’s glance and gosh, it’s full of uneasiness and _just say something Louis._

That’s when Harry’s hands fly from Louis’ hair to hide his own tummy. “I’m sorry, I told you I’m not exactly the fittest boy and I just-”

“Harry you’re absolutely breathtaking,” Louis interrupts, leaning in for another eskimo kiss, since it’s become his absolute favourite thing to do. “And you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of love, absolutely nothing,”

He sees Harry visibly gulp, before tentatively removing his hand to return to their home in Louis’ hair. “I don’t deserve you,” Harry whispers, and Louis can’t handle it anymore. He kisses him hard, making Harry whimper and arch his back, creating a downwards C. “You talk such bullshit curly,”

And Harry, since what feels like forever, downright giggles, and fuck it may sound cliché, but it’s music to Louis’ ears. From that moment on it’s as if Harry has regained his confidence, as this time it’s him who attacks Louis’ necks, while his fingers sneakily trail to the waistbands of Louis’ cheap pyjama pants.

Only then, is when Louis finally notices he’s actually hard, and creating an _obscene_ tent in his pants. So of course when he feels the light brush of Harry’s fingertips he can’t help but whimper, leaning into the touch. “Harry-” Louis stutters, as Harry’s hand moves to cup him, and _god,_ it feels so good Louis has to shift his weight to his forearms, bringing Harry’s face closer to him.

Harry whimpers in reply, watching Louis’ reaction as he squeezes his hand just the tiniest bit. Louis moans, biting his lip as he thrusts into Harry’s hand, eyes shut in an attempt to try to control himself.

Louis,” Harry whispers, hand trailing up to the edge of his pants as both of their eyes meet. Louis face is flushed, a bit of sweat already appearing at his hairline and his lips completely swollen.  In Harry’s opinion, he looks like the God of beauty. As Harry’s fingers move to grasp onto his pyjamas, he whispers into Louis’ ear, “May I?”

Louis nods his head furiously, already aching to truly feel Harry on his most sensitive, vulnerable parts of himself. Not only is this the first time for Harry, it’s also the first time for Louis, and his heart is pulsing at the thought that his first time is going to be _Harry._

As soon as Harry gets Louis’ consent, the younger boy slowly pulls down his pants, Louis’ cock immediately springing to his stomach, red with precome. Harry gasps when he sees it, carefully wrapping his hand around it and getting used to the feeling.

Louis, meanwhile, lets out a loud moan as Harry delicately starts to jerk him off, occasionally swiping his thumb across his slit and spreading his precome. “Harry fuck-” Louis moans, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, leaving his neck perfectly exposed for Harry to lightly bite on it.

“Look at you,” Harry softly whispers, admiring the scene happening in front of him. How desperately Louis is thrusting into his hand, biceps bulging in a struggle to not let himself collapse over Harry. However Harry’s favourite part is the soft noises Louis is letting out, and Harry feels powerful, being able to control every single one of Louis’ sensations.

“Oh Harry, you gotta s- I’m gonna-” Louis whimpers between pants, his movements becoming more irregular and uncontrolled. He’s so desperate, and Harry is speechless that this is happening and Louis looks so _goddamn beautiful_ above him, letting Harry see all the different parts of him, from the vulnerable parts to the desperate parts. Harry loves every single part.

And that is why, with a small grin, Harry leans up to Louis’ ear and whispers “I love you Louis.” Louis immediately comes with the loudest groan yet, before burying his face into Harry’s neck, his come landing on Harry’s stomach and _pants,_ because Harry still isn’t naked and _shit,_ Harry finds that more hot than should be acceptable.

As Louis rides his orgasm Harry continues to lightly jerk his cock, until it begins to soften in his grip. They remain in a few seconds of silence as Harry lets Louis calm himself down, his face still buried in Harry’s neck, making the young boy be able to feel his breath against his skin.

“Oh my god Harry-” Louis eventually says, lifting his face to look at Harry with a smile before planting a soft kiss on his lips. “That was absolutely amazing,” he adds, causing Harry to flush as he raises his hands to Louis’ back.

“Do you want me to-”

“Please,” Harry whimpers, before Louis starts kissing his neck and slowly moves downwards. Harry lightly gasps, nails beginning to dig into Louis’ back from the sensation of Louis’ lips on his skin. Soon enough he feels Louis’ fingers on the edge of his pants, and when Louis asks him for his consent, Harry nods his head vigorously.

Harry’s head is clouded with the overwhelming feeling of Louis’ touch that he barely processes that he’s naked. In front of the hottest boy he’s ever met. It’s as if Louis can sense the insecurity seeping its way into Harry’s brain, and he quickly rises to give Harry a passionate kiss, causing a moan out of both of them.

“Harry, you’re the most attractive person I’ve ever met,” Louis says, and Harry can _tell_ he’s being sincere by the look in his eyes. He can’t even believe Louis finds _him,_ a 16 year old boy still going through puberty, beautiful. Attractive. Breathtaking. “Touch me Louis _please_.”

Louis groans before following Harry’s request, wrapping his hand over Harry’s hard cock that’s _easily_ six inches, and yet the boy hasn’t even finished going through puberty. _Jesus take the wheel._ Harry’s eyes close shut as he’s finally getting relief for his cock which as been hard for hours now.

Louis begins to jerk him off at a steady rhythm, using Harry’s precome as a replacement for lube. But you can’t blame Louis for not having lube, it’s not as if they knew they were going to be _fucking each other,_ in Anne’s family tent. However Harry doesn’t seem to mind, as he pushes up into Louis’ hand with a whimper, becoming as desperate as Louis was a few moments ago.

“Look at you,” Louis begins, watching Harry furrow his eyebrows involuntarily with his eyes shut and his curls plastered to his forehead. “You’re a sight Harry, absolutely gorgeous,” Harry rips his eyes open to meet Louis’ ocean eyes, and that alone makes him let out a moan. Harry feels so close at this point, like one more thrust would make him come, and of course, that’s when Louis stops.

“Do you trust me Harry?” he asks, catching Harry by surprise. Why the hell is Louis asking this now?

“Yeah, why?” Harry replies, however Louis doesn’t reply, instead grins at him before shimmering down Harry’s body. “Louis-” Harry says, however he’s interrupted by a feeling that makes him let out a guttering moan. Louis’s tongue… against his hole.

“You like?” Louis says cheekily, and Harry doesn’t even reply, just grips Louis’ hair and pushes his face downwards. Louis laughs before beginning to plant licks around Harry’s hole, avoiding the area that would surely make Harry come in an instant, considering he’s never been eaten out before.  

“Oh my god Louis-” Harry moans, and he should feel embarrassed as he opens his legs and brings his knees to his chest, but he can’t bring himself to care one bit. Louis hums in response to Harry’s recent development and Harry bites his lip so hard it bleeds, at the feeling of Louis’ vibrations against his hole. “Louis please,”

Louis smiles (Harry _feels_ it), before finally giving Harry what he’s so desperately looking for. Well, right after saying, “I saw you that day wearing Gemma and Lottie’s makeup… you looked absolutely stunning.” And Harry isn’t even given time to process that statement before Louis is poking his tongue right into his hole.

Harry is blessed with the most powerful orgasm he’s ever had. Strings of come land on his stomach, and Louis doesn’t stop with his tongue, causing Harry to let out an inhuman sound. He grips onto the sleeping bag with a death grip, arching his back as much as he can.

Louis, meanwhile, admires the entire scene and tries to memorise every single detail, including the way Harry’s toes curl and the way his stomach muscles clench. When Harry finally collapses over the sleeping bag Louis rises to join their lips, even though Harry barely has any strength left.

“Louis…” Harry gasps when they break, opening his eyes to find Louis’ beautiful _I’ve just eaten someone out_ face. And he can’t help it when he turns them, so he’s on top of Louis, and straddles Louis to cuddle up to him like a koala. Louis giggles, however doesn’t complain as Harry lays his face on his chest.

A moment of silence passes by before Harry whispers “Did you actually see me that day with makeup on?” as a feeling of worry crawls into his chest. What if Louis thought that was too girly?

"I did… " Louis replies, lightly stroking on Harry's curls. "... and you looked so pretty and kissable I almost died that day."

Harry feels his heart explode at that moment from the amount of love he has for Louis, he truly can’t believe he was fortunate enough to meet Louis, and share this with him. So he mumbles an "I love you," before planting a kiss on top of Louis' heart.

"I love you too."

And although they’d technically just woken up, they end up falling asleep again, although this time, not letting any space form between them.

***

When they finally arrive back at the cabin a few hours later, they find Anne and Jay sitting alone in the kitchen table grinning at them with the happiest smiles they’ve ever seen. Just as Louis is about to ask what they’re smiling at, he realises Harry and him are still holding hands. _Shit._

“Took you boys a long time to come back,” Anne comments, as the boys spring apart, attempting to act casual however failing catastrophically.

“We slept in,” Harry replies, their mothers giving them total looks of disbelief. After an awkward moment of silence Louis claps his hands together, “Well I’m gonna head upstairs, if anyone needs me I’ll be in my room.”

Harry quickly mutters a “same” before they both run to the stairs. However before they reach the top, they hear Jay say something that almost makes Louis drop dead.

“There’s soothing cream in my drawer if any one of you needs it!”

Louis almost begs God to take him away, while Harry, bursts into a fit of giggles.

Louis would be having a _serious_ chat with his mother.

***

As both mothers hear their children close their bedroom door, they turn to each other with a smile. “I told you we’d be able to get them together,” Jay says with a smirk, causing Anne to giggle as she stirs her tea. “Although I have to admit, your month in a cabin idea was absolutely genius,” Jay adds, laughing when Anne takes a tiny bow.

“It was one of my brightest ideas,” Anne agrees, both mothers basking in the glory of their little plan succeeding.

If only Louis and Harry knew that when their mothers had met, they’d interchanged the little fact that both of their sons were gay, and had been planning for them to get together from the beginning.  
Louis would have certainly lost it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos if you liked it and I'm open to any criticism in the comments as well!


End file.
